As mobile and portable radios and electrical devices have decreased in size, transceivers and filters utilized therein have been modified to be more space efficient. Surface mountable filters that mount directly to a substrate have been utilized to reduce electrical component space requirements. Typically, a transfer function of a block filter component is associated with operating characteristics of that block filter. In theory, the transfer function typically may have a numerator with roots that are termed zeros, and a denominator with roots that are termed poles. However, surface mountable block filters have previously failed to include filters having transfer functions with zeros, lacking selectable frequency rejection response characteristics. There is a need for a surface mountable block filter that, while utilizing a transfer function with at least one pole, simultaneously provides for selectable frequency rejection response operation.